ISCaP, the International Society for Cancer Prevention is a non-profit organization founded in 1995 with a mission to provide an international forum for research and development in cancer prevention, promote interaction among laboratory, epidemiological and clinical researchers in cancer prevention and conduct educational activities to enhance professional and public understanding of cancer prevention. ISCaP has so far organized 6 biennial Clinical Cancer Prevention meetings with special focus on bridging the gap between laboratory-based prevention activities in model systems and large scale clinical projects, such as the major prevention trials which have a more public health focus. The 7th biennial meeting will be held in London, United Kingdom from 24th to 26th September 2012. This meeting aims to review evidence on current options for prevention of major cancers, facilitate interaction among scientists in the field of cancer prevention, stimulate research collaborations, and introduce in-training scientists and clinicians to the field. It will lso evaluate current evidence relating to chemoprevention of prostate cancer and draft a consensus statement on recommendations for research and practice. The meeting will be held at smoke-free and fully- accessible conference facilities, childcare facilities will be provided at the venu. The meeting spread over 3 days will comprise of standalone presentations, panel discussions, interactive session for junior researchers and consensus development session. About 40 speakers from diverse disciplines have been chosen on the basis that they are widely acknowledged as leader in their field and their work is relevant to cancer prevention and they will cover wide-ranging topics from carcinogenesis, biomarkers, molecular targets, infectious carcinogens, various preventive therapies to implementation and policy issues. Meeting will be widely publicized through various routes and abstracts will be solicited several months prior to the meeting, 30 top-ranked abstracts will be selected for presentation, 6 as oral and 24 as poster. An interactive session has been specially planned to stimulate and attract junior researchers to the field, and 4 junior researchers will also receive complementary registrations, others will be charged discounted registration fees. We anticipate that approximately 250 delegates will participate in this meeting and to attract women, underrepresented minority and disabled delegates, 6 more complementary registrations will be awarded. Europe-wide CME accreditation will be obtained; these credits are also recognized by the American Medical Association. In view of limited resources and considerable expenses required for the meeting we request funding support from NCI, these funds will specifically be used to partially cover travel costs of US-based faculty. The meeting will bring together cancer prevention researchers from all over world in a conducive and interactive environment that will promote scientific dialogue and exchange of ideas and attract young minds to the field to further cancer prevention research.